Bobby and Alex's Special Valentine's Day 2
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Sequel to 'Bobby and Alex's Special Valentine's Day'. It's been a year since that special night. Now Goren and Eames are celebrating Valentine's day once again...as husband and wife. Please R&R!


**Title: Bobby and Alex's Special Valentine's Day 2**

**Characters/Parings: Bobby/Alex**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Current/AU**

**Spoilers: Sequel to 'Bobby and Alex's Special Valentine's Day'. Set one year after.**

**Summary: It's been a year since Bobby proposed marriage. Now, Valentine's day has arrived and Bobby and Alex are celebrating it...as husband and wife.**

**Author's note: I hadn't planned on doing a sequel, but the reviews I got for my one shot has been amazing. So, for that reason alone, I decided to put out a quick little one shot sequel for all you Bobby/Alex lovers out there.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**February 14, 2009**

It was that time of year again for Robert Anthony Goren.

He has every reason to be excited. Every single reason.

It was Valentine's day.

Putting the finishing touches in the dining room, the smile couldn't leave his handsome face as he waited for his bride to come home. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it was no secret that Bobby ended up with the love of his life, his best friend, his partner at work and in life.

He ended up with Alexandra Emily Eames.

Last year, he was nervous because he wanted everything to turn out right on their special night. After dating for two years and having to spend six years loving her in secret, he was gonna do something that will change both of their lives forever. He's been in love with her since they first started working together almost eight years ago, but, at the time, she was still grieving over the loss of her husband Joe Dutton. However, once she saw the caring and vulnerable nature of him, it didn't take her long to fall in love with him.

So, when Bobby got down on one knee and proposed, nothing felt more right. And when she said yes, he knew he made the best decision of his life.

Now, everything was all good between them. They've been married for six months and it's just been one passionate moment after another. All of their co-workers could see the love and devotion between them, so they were rooting for Bobby and Alex to get together for the longest time.

Bobby stepped back and surveyed the romantic atmosphere he had created. The table was set with fine chinaware and two candles giving the room a more romantic glow. He could smell the tempting aroma coming from the kitchen as he started placing red roses in the fully watered vase. His anticipation was growing higher as he waited for Alex to come home so he can take her in his arms and kiss her over and over again. He couldn't wait another minute to have her. He still can't believe he gets to make love to her every single night.

He picked up two red roses just as he heard the door being opened. He smiled when he saw his beautiful wife walked inside. She sighed deeply as she closed the door and smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. As soon as she looked up, a smile crept up on her face when she saw Bobby standing in the living room, holding the roses in his hands.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice squeaky with excitement.

"Well, Mrs. Goren, seeing that this is Valentine's day, I thought I should recreate our night together from last year," he said, smiling.

Alex dropped everything and ran over to him. She fell into his strong arms and started kissing him; first lightly, then more passionately. He grinned and tightened his arms around her body. He never wanted to let her go.

When air became a problem, they pulled apart. Alex looked up at him, the smile never leaving her face.

"I love you," she told him.

He smiled. "I love you, too. Now, come with me. I believe dinner's ready. I have every intention of spending the evening with my beautiful bride."

"Trying to get lucky, huh?" she laughed.

He sat her down at the table and chuckled. "I'm already lucky, baby. I have you."

During dinner, they talked, laughed and flirted with each other. It was something they both enjoyed; not having to worry about the stress of their jobs. They were able to relax and unwind with each other. Being married has put a dampen on some things, but, for the most part, it's been rewarding for them.

After dinner, which was a little over an hour later, Bobby and Alex moved into the living room. They both sat down on the couch while Bobby popped open a bottle of champagne, startling her. However, when she saw the bubbly liquid being poured into the glass, she knew she's gonna drunk...on love.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" he asked as he handed her the glass.

She smiled at him. "How much I love you. And how much you mean to me."

"Baby, I feel the same way. I don't know what I did in a previous life to have you, but I'm forever indebted to God for creating you just for me. I just want you to know that you've made me so happy. Being with you has made my life complete. Every day is Valentine's day with us," he said, which made her break down and cry. He reached over and wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs.

"God, that was beautiful. Which is why I have something for you," she said as she reached over and grabbed the beautifully wrapped gift off the floor. She handed it over to her husband and, like a kid getting gifts on Christmas, he tore it open. Once he did, he pulled out a small peanut dressed in baby clothes.

"What's this?" he asked, looking confused.

Alex snickered. "You know, for a brilliant criminal profiler, you don't have a clue. You're gonna need all the practice in about eight and a half months."

Bobby's eyes were wide open in shock. He pulled her up and twirled her around in his arms. Both of them were laughing and crying. When he finally sat her down, he looked into her eyes. Both of them still had tears in their eyes.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he whispered.

"And I'm gonna be a mommy. This is truly the happiest day of my life," she whispered back.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mrs. Goren," he said as he leaned over and started kissing her passionately.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mr. Goren," she replied between kisses.

Nothing else mattered when they spent the rest of the evening celebrating their upcoming baby.

Happy Valentine's day indeed.

**The End!**

**Hope you like this one! Happy Valentine's day to everyone, including my wonderful fiance!**

**Please review!**


End file.
